Je regrette
by Evilys
Summary: Spoiler Saison 2 : Cela se passe au moment du premier épisode de la saison 2. Le sort est brisé et tous les habitants de Storybroke déteste l'ex-maire... ou presque ;) !
1. Introduction : Le Dementor

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Seule mon inspiration me guide par ici...**

**J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, autant qu'elle me plaît !**

**L'intrigue commence à partir de l'épisode 1 de la saison 2. En résumé, Storybroke a été libéré du sort, tout le monde est redevenu un personnage de conte mais ils sont toujours dans la ville. Et évidemment, Regina a perdu son "pouvoir" sur la majorité... Tout le monde la déteste... ou presque ;)  
**

**Avertissement : SwanQueen ! Il est donc recommandé aux personnes n'appréciant pas les relations entre personnes du même sexe de s'abstenir, car ma fiction traite justement de ce sujet.  
**

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Rumpelstiltskin voulait se venger... oh oui... Et quoi de mieux que d'invoquer une créature dévoreuse d'âme pour ça ? Il voulait qu'elle paie..._

_Regina... L'Evil Queen... Qui qu'elle soit, elle devait payer pour avoir osé emprisonner Belle, durant 28 ans elle l'avait faite prisonnière, elle l'avait gardée enfermée et lui n'en savait rien. Sa Belle, son aimée... celle qui avait su voir à travers le monstre qu'il était... Oui, cette Belle là. Il l'a pensait morte... il avait toujours cru qu'elle était morte... Mais il se trompait et elle était revenue, dénonçant Regina._

_Il voulait la tuer, la torturer... mais Belle, la gentille Belle, ne voulait pas de meurtre. Si gentille et si naïve. Faire confiance à Mr. Gold ? Ce dernier promit néanmoins : il ne tuerait pas Regina. Non. Pas lui. Pas de ses mains... Mais que faire si le Dementor, monstre assoiffé d'âme, jetait son dévolu sur celle de l'ex-maire de Storybroke ? C'est ainsi que le Ténébreux marqua la main de Regina lorsque celle-ci était en prison, à l'aide du talisman du Dementor. Une fois convoquée la créature n'a de cesse de retrouver l'âme qu'elle désire..._

_Le Dementor détruisait tout sur son passage, détruisait la ville, les maisons, les routes... Tout ! Il ne voulait qu'une chose : l'âme de Regina._

_Regina, Snow White et Charming étaient alors chez Mr Gold afin d'en savoir plus sur la brume, lorsqu'ils virent les choses que la créature faisait._

_**Snow**__ : C'était quoi ça ?!_

_**Mr. Gold **__: Ca, c'est le cadeau que je vous fait. CA, va vous débarrasser de Regina... __**dit-il, un éclair de triomphe dans le regard.**_

_Emma n'en revenait pas. Mr. Gold avait fait revenir la magie sur Storybroke ET avait invoqué une chose destructrice afin de s'occuper de Regina. Il semblait d'ailleurs penser que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, que tout le monde souhaitait la mort de la "méchante reine". Mais Emma n'avait jamais fait partie de la majorité, elle n'avait jamais été... "tout le monde". Et Henry ne souhaitait pas la mort de Regina.  
_

_Elle s'approcha alors de Gold, le regard menaçant, prête à continuer la conversation et à en découdre. Mais sa mère intervint.  
_

_**S**__ : Emma... Vient !_

_**Charming**__ : On doit s'occuper de ça._

_Visiblement, elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de bavarder avec The Dark One qui souriait, vainqueur. Mais elle ne comptait pas s'en tenir à ça, elle reviendrait et ils auraient une discussion.  
_

_Ils se précipitèrent donc en dehors de la boutique du sorcier. Emma était abasourdie. « Se débarrasser » de Regina ? La créature allait-elle la tuer ? Même si elle était l'Evil Queen, même si elle lui avait volé 10 ans avec son fils, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser... En réalité, c'était faux. Regina ne lui avait rien volé... elle avait décidé elle-même de ne pas garder son enfant, sans Regina, qui sait ce qui serait arrivé à Henry ? Qui se serait occupé de lui ? Regina avait beau être mauvaise de nature, jamais elle n'avait cessé d'aimer et de choyer Henry... Sous l'évidence de cette révélation, la blonde ne pu qu'accélérer le pas, incitant ses parents à faire de même._

_**E**__ : Si cette créature en veut à Regina, et si c'est son unique but, on n'a pas une minute à perdre ! Regina est en prison, elle est enfermée et sans défense !_

_Et c'était vrai, Regina, regardant sa main, était sans défense, fragilisée. Elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs alors que la magie était apparemment revenue. Gold lui avait dit que la magie fonctionnait d'une manière différente mais... qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi « différente » ? Et pourquoi, lui, semblait-il connaître ce fonctionnement ? Elle se posait tant de questions... mais n'avait aucune réponse. Seulement, lorsque les lumières frémirent, la peur s'empara d'elle. Oui, la peur. Regina Mills avait soudainement peur de ce qui allait arriver._

_**Regina **__: Q-qui est là ? __**Dit-elle, la voix tremblante.**_

_Personne. Personne d'humain. Le Dementor était là, et d'un geste, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur une Regina apeurée. Alors, levant sa main... la créature aspira son âme. Elle allait disparaître. Elle disparaîtrait sans même avoir pu dire au revoir à Henry, son fils... le fils d'Emma... Et Emma, le Shérif n'avait pas toujours été agréable avec elle, et inversement. Et pourtant, elle ne la détestait pas, elle aimait d'ailleurs la façon qu'elle avait d'être tendre avec Henry, même si elle en était jalouse, et elle voyait qu'Henry était bien en sa présence, ce qui la rendait malade... Elle aurait voulu, elle aussi, être comme Emma... Elle l'aurait voulu mais, sentant sa vie s'échapper de son corps, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être à sa hauteur. Et une larme perla sur ses joues.  
_

_**Charming **__: Eh !_

_Il se précipita sur la créature et la repoussa avec une chaise. Surprise, celle-ci lâcha Regina et s'attaqua au Prince. Les bureaux volaient et la petite famille avait bien du mal à faire quoi que se soit contre le Dementor. Celui-ci retourna son attention sur Regina et recommença à lui extirper son âme. Mais c'était sans compter sur Snow et ses ressources inépuisables : elle prit une bombe aérosol et l'enflamma à l'aide d'un briquet afin de créer un lance-flamme de fortune. C'était tout ou rien : ou la créature s'en allait, ou cela ne lui ferait rien et Regina risquait de perdre la vie._

_Heureusement, la créature recula et s'en alla, relâchant Regina qui s'effondra sur le sol, vidée._

_**S**__ : C'était quoi ça !_

_**R**__ : Un revenant, un voleur d'âme... __**répondit-elle, à bout de souffle et prenant appui sur Emma.**_

_**S**__ : Je l'ai..._

_**R**__ : Tué ? Non, il se régénère, __**la coupa Regina en tremblant.**__ Il reviendra. Il ne s'arrêtera qu'une fois sa proie dévorée... Moi._

_Et elle montra la marque sur sa main, symbole de son appartenance à la créature. Snow et Charming soupirèrent, pensant bien que la situation était délicate. Mais Emma, elle, resta figée, regardant la main de la mère de son fils. Son âme ? Elle allait être aspirée par cette... chose ? Personne ne méritait un sort pareil... personne... La blonde inspira profondément en se rapprochant de Regina et, mi-fascinée, mi-effrayée, caressa la marque sombre du bout de ses doigts. La brune, se sentit étrange d'un coup, comme électrisée par un simple contact. Un soubresaut magique causé par le Dementor ? Peut-être... Peut-être pas. Elle retira sa main vivement tandis que la blonde, rêveuse, baissa les yeux.  
_

_**E**__ : Donc... On le tue comment ?_

_Elle s'était redressée et avait perdu son hésitation, elle était déterminée. Elle ne laisserait pas Regina, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas à cette créature. Elle qui n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans son bureau, n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire comme ça.  
_

_Regina, visiblement touchée, la regarda. Mais très vite, elle baissa le regard, un sourire triste sur le visage.  
_

_**R**__ : Il n'y a aucun moyen de le tuer... On ne peut pas tuer quelque chose qui est... déjà mort._

_**E**__ : Alors, on a un problème, **lui répondit-elle du tac-o-tac.**  
_

_**C**__ : Non non, pas nous. Regina oui._

_**R**__ : Quoi ?_

_**S**__ : David ?_

_**E**__ : On la laisse mourir ?_

_**C**__ : Pourquoi pas ? S'il a ce qu'il veut, on sera en sécurité._

_**R**__ : Très bel exemple pour votre fille !_

_Emma ne comprenait pas, à nouveau. Comment James... enfin, son « père » pouvait-il être aussi insensible au sort de Regina ? Après tout, elle avait élevé son petit-fils pendant 10 longues années ! Il ne pouvait pas être aussi... inhumain !_

_**C**__ : Tu ne peux pas nous juger !_

_**R**__ : Laisse-moi te demander quelque chose, d'où crois-tu que cette chose vienne ?! Gold !_

_Il hésita... Comme toujours James était perdu dans ses sentiments. Mais Emma le ramena vite à la raison._

_**E**__ : J'ai promis à Henry... __**Un silence.**__ Elle ne mourra pas._

_La voix de la blonde n'était plus qu'un murmure. Cette situation la rendait malade, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Regina, elle avait promis à Henry... et même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne laisserait pas l'ex-maire périr de cette façon. Sa voix s'était brisée sous le coup de l'émotion... Regina était là, faible, elle avait besoin d'eux... d'elle._

_Regina savait bien qu'elle ne méritait pas leur soutien, ni leur pitié. Elle ne méritait plus rien après ce qu'elle leur avait fait mais lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots de la part de la blonde, et sa voix brisée, son cœur manqua un battement. Elle ne mourrait pas ? Il n'y avait pas de souhait dans cette phrase, pas de condition, pas de « peut-être ». Non, Emma en était certaine : elle ne mourrait pas._

_Snow avait toujours été compréhensive, elle avait toujours été du genre à pardonner. Mais cette réponse, de la part de sa fille, l'étonna tout de même._

_**S**__ : Si on ne peut pas le tuer, alors que pouvons-nous faire ? __**Demanda-t-elle à Regina.**_

_**R**__ : De l'envoyer là où il ne gênera personne..._

* * *

**Voilà, ce chapitre est vraiment une introduction à l'histoire. Un Flashback pour que l'on comprenne bien la suite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Tout critique est constructive ;)**

**PS : Comme une certaine personne l'a fait, je me permets de vous laisser mon pseudo sur twitter qui est... attention... Evilys ! Ah ah, n'hésitez pas à me contacter ^^**


	2. Chapitre 1 : La disparition

**Eh bien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de reviews en si peu de temps ! Je vous remercie vraiment ! **

**Donc oui, le premier chapitre plantait le décors disons, histoire de vous rafraîchir un peu la mémoire. J'espère que ce deuxième Chapitre vous plaira :)**

* * *

Ils s'étaient réunis afin de faire fonctionner le chapeau magique de Jefferson. Seulement, tout ne fonctionne jamais comme ça le devrait et le Dementor ne manqua pas de les rejoindre. Afin de maintenir la créature éloignée, Snow et James ont décidé de mettre le feu. Mais c'était sans compter la volonté du Dementor de dévorer l'âme de Regina.

**Regina** : Ca ne marche pas !

**Emma** : Quel est le problème ?

**R** : La magie... elle est différente ici...

La blonde, paniquée, regardait les flammes autour de ses parents, impuissante. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Regina. C'était la seule à pouvoir faire appel à la magie, après tout, c'était finalement elle l'Evil Queen... Non ?

**Charming** : C'est le moment !

Alors Emma, sous la pression, sous le coup de l'émotion, s'agenouilla près de Regina et la toucha. Sa main se posa fermement sur son bras tandis que la brune essaya et de faire bouger le chapeau et... qu'une fumée mauve s'en échappé.

_Ça marche... il marche..._ _**pensa Emma en regardant Regina.**_

Mais la plus surprise fut Regina qui sentit monter en elle une puissance jamais ressentie auparavant. Le chapeau tournoyait, créant ainsi un portail, tandis qu'elle plongeait ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Comment...

Emma, troublée, se releva en entendant son père pousser un cri. Elle avait oublié la présence du Dementor et pourtant, ils étaient là pour cette raison ! La créature avait réussi à se débarrasser du prince et se rua sur Regina...

Alors, tout se passa au ralenti dans la tête de la blonde : son père, sa mère qui court vers lui, la créature, Regina, la créature... Regina... la créature qui se rapproche... de qui ? De Regina... Oui Regina encore. Elle fondait sur elle.

**E** : Regina ! **Hurla la blonde en se jetant sur elle pour la pousser.**

L'ex-maire, sous le choc, tomba sur le sol et vit Emma se faire attraper par le Dementor, happée par le portail...

**Snow** : Noooon ! Cette fois je ne la laisse pas !

**C** : Moi non plus

Et elle sauta. Elle plongea corps et âme dans le portail, ne sachant pas où ça la mènerait. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner sa fille, non, pas une deuxième fois. James sauta à son tour mais le portail se referma sur lui, le laissant seul, sur le sol.

Regina, quant à elle, s'était relevée, paniquée, effrayée et... étonnée.

**C** : Où sont-elles

**R** : Je n'en ai aucune idée

**C** : Sont-elles mortes ?!

**R** : La malédiction a détruit notre monde

**C** : SONT-ELLES MORTES

**R** : JE NE SAIS PAS !

**C** : J'aurais dû te tuer moi-même !

**R** : Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ! **Répondit Regina en le repoussant contre le mur.**

Des lianes vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui, empêchant tout mouvement. La brune, quant à elle, s'approcha de lui, furieuse.

**R** : Tu te prends pour un héros ?! Pitié, tu n'es qu'un fils de berger ! J'aurais dû te tuer quand je le pouvais... Mais maintenant... Maintenant je peux !

**Henry** : Maman ?

Le visage de la brune se figea et elle ne pu que stopper son geste. Elle se retourna vivement vers son fils, accompagné de Ruby qui se précipita vers James.

**R** : Henry que fais-tu là ?

**H **: Toi que fais-tu ?!

**R** : Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité maintenant !

**H** : Où... Où est ma mère, où est...

**R** : Elles ont disparu... Elles ont franchi le portail... Henry... Je suis désolée.

**H** : Non tu ne l'es pas. Tu es vraiment la méchante Reine.

Et pourtant c'était vrai. Elle était désolée... Désolée de ne rien avoir pu faire... Désolée d'être la cause de cet accident... Désolée d'avoir laissé Emma, d'avoir laissé la mère d'Henry tomber dans le portail... Se sacrifier pour... elle. Et le regard d'Henry... ce regard venait de la briser. Le pensait-il vraiment ? Était-elle vraiment ce monstre qu'il voyait ?

**H** : Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

**R** : Oh... ne dis pas ça ! **Lui répondit-elle, la voix brisée.** Je t'aime...

**H** : Alors prouve-le ! Ramène Emma et Mary-Margaret ! Mais en attendant... laisse-moi... laisse tout le monde tranquille !

**R** : Mais... où vas-tu aller ?

**C** : Avec moi, **répondit le prince en se redressant. **

Et c'est dans un silence, sans même un au revoir, qu'ils partirent, laissant Regina Mills seule face à elle-même. Alors, elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle chercha plus à faire bonne figure, à être la plus forte. Elle enleva son masque de maire, de méchante reine, d'Evil Queen, et s'effondra sur le sol en pleurant...

Elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait tout perdu : sa gloire, sa place au sein de Storybroke, ses pouvoirs, son fils, sa chance de rédemption... Elle était seule face à elle-même et cette vision lui donnait la nausée. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Comment en était-elle arrivé à là... Si Daniel la voyait maintenant... aigrie et odieuse... Mais une pointe d'amour subsistait dans son cœur, et elle était destinée à Henry. Alors oui, elle pleurait parce que, plus que la perte d'un fils, c'est toute sa vie qu'elle venait de perdre, elle ne vivait qu'à travers cet amour pour lui : il était sa raison de vivre.

Se redressant légèrement, elle songea à y mettre fin... Mettre fin à tout ça, et « laisser » tout le monde, laisser Henry... les laisser entre eux vivre pleinement, sans soucis. Cela aurait été si facile d se tuer... Et pourtant, même plus bas que terre, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Même si Henry l'avait rejetée, elle espérait qu'au fond de lui, il l'aimait ou du moins, l'avait aimée un jour... Et elle s'y accrocha, c'était sa pensée positive. Et pour lui, elle déplacerait des montagnes.

Alors elle se releva et sécha ses larmes. Oui, elle les ramènerait. Oui elle sauverait Snow... elle sauverait Emma. Elle les sauverait même si cela devrait lui coûter la vie ! Emma... La blonde lui avait fait peur, elle l'avait toujours considérée comme une menace, comme celle qui lui prendrait son fils. Mais Henry était également son fils, et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Emma et Henry avaient le même sang, et parfois, Emma lui rappelait le petit garçon, et inversement. Mais étrangement, la blonde ne la haïssait pas, ou du moins, elle n'en avait pas l'air. Pire, elle lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises : dans l'incendie, lorsque le Dementor est arrivé et puis à l'instant... elle s'était jetée sur elle, sans penser aux conséquences, uniquement dans le but de la sauver. Peut-être qu'Henry en était la cause, oui, peut-être. Peut-être même que c'était uniquement pour Henry qu'elle s'était sacrifiée, parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas la mort de Regina.

Mais au fond d'elle, la brune savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Et pour tout ça, elle ramènerait Emma : elle le lui devait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Emma et Snow étaient toujours en vie. Mais malheureusement en mauvaise position. En effet, elles furent accuser de l'apparition du Dementor dans l'autre monde, ce qui était vrai en un sens... et de ce fait, elles furent arrêter par celles qui les trouvèrent : Mulan et la princesse Aurora.

**Emma** : Outch

**Snow **: Hmm. C'est quoi cet endroit ?

**Mulan** : Chez nous...

Mulan, la guerrière sur son cheval, traînait derrière elle Snow White et sa fille à l'aide d'une corde. Elles pouvaient marcher, certes, mais le voyage n'était pas des plus agréables. De plus, le paysage était... sombre, ravagé, comme la mort. Toujours accompagnée d'Aurora, sur son cheval également, elles arrivèrent à leur village avec les prisonnières.

**E:** On dirait des réfugiés...

Elle regardait la misère autour d'elle, la pauvreté et la précarité : ces gens semblaient avoir survécu à une guerre, ou à une catastrophe naturelle.

**M **: On est des survivants.

Puis Mulan détourna son regard l'espace d'un instant, ce qui permis à la brune aux cheveux courts de se rebeller.

**S** : Emma, cours ! **Hurla-t-elle à sa fille après avoir donné un coup à Aurora qui tomba sur le sol. **

Elles essayèrent de s'enfuir mais c'était sans compter sur les talents de Mulan. La guerrière

**S** : Qu'avez-vous fait ?!

**M** : Dans la fosse ! **Dit-elle aux autres gardes. **

Ils emportèrent les deux jeunes femmes dans une sorte de prison, jetant Mary Margaret sans ménagement sur le sol.

**E** : Reveille-toi ! **Dit-elle à sa mère, inconsciente. **

**? **: Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

**E** : Qui êtes-vous ?

**?** : Une amie.

L'inconnue s'approcha d'elle, sortant de l'ombre, et Emma pu y voir une femme d'un certain âge aux cheveux châtains tirant sur le roux sortir.

**?** : Je m'appelle Cora. **Dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.**

* * *

A Storybroke, la ville était dévastée mais heureusement, les gens s'entraidaient. Ruby faisait de son mieux pour retenir tout le monde, et la fée bleue l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais tout le monde a besoin d'un guide... Et malheureusement, ce n'était pas le rôle de Ruby mais celui de James, le Prince.

Ce dernier était plutôt occupé : il cherchait un moyen de sauver sa femme et sa fille. Regina lui avait avoué que leur ancien monde existait sans doute toujours, mais elle n'avait pas été plus précise. Elle n'en savait pas plus que lui.

Tout le monde comptait pourtant sur lui, pour régler la situation, pour se débarasser de l'Evil Queen qui avait apparemment retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs. Car oui, on l'accusait, qui d'autre à part elle ou Mr. Gold était capable d'avoir ramené une créature aussi horrible ? Et qui les avait maudit pendant 28 ans ? Elle. Elle était le coupable idéal et Gold ne s'en plaignait pas, du reste.

**Charming** : Blue ! Blue ! **Appela le Prince en voyant la fée bleue au loin.**

**La fée bleue** : Oui ?

**C** : L'arbre, dans lequel Emma a été apportée ici, existe-t-il encore ?

**FB** : Malheureusement... sans la poudre de fée pour nous guider, c'est sans espoir.

**Henry** : Tu trouveras un autre moyen ! Dans le livre, ça empire avant de s'améliorer.

L'enfant avait totalement oublié Regina. Il avait oublié qu'elle devait s'en charger, il ne comptait d'ailleurs plus réellement sur elle mais avait misé tout sur son grand-père. Mais il avait raison, les choses empiraient toujours... et parfois elles ne s'amélioraient pas.

Les gens paniquaient : Grumpy leur annonça que traverser la frontière de Storybroke rendait amnésique, ou plutôt, effaçait FairyTale Land de leur mémoire, ainsi que leur personnalité. Ils ne pouvaient donc plus sortir et étaient coincés ici.

**C** : Écoutez, tout le monde ! Retrouvez-moi dans deux heures et... et je vous expliquerai mon plan !

Quel orateur ! Mais... cela marcha et les gens se calmèrent. Bien évidemment, il n'avait aucun plan mais il avait deux heures pour en trouver un... Et Regina en aurait peut-être un. Sinon... il faudrait trouver un autre moyen.

* * *

Chez elle, Regina se concentrait sur sa bougie : elle voulait l'allumer. Elle inspira, et la regarda intensément :

**R** : Allume-toi !

La bougie crépita mais ne s'alluma pas réellement. Vaine, elle la pris et la jeta dans la cheminée. Elle pensait à Henry... elle pensait à Emma, si elle ne récupérait pas ses pouvoirs, elle n'arriverait jamais à la sauver !

Et à nouveau, elle craqua, se mit sur son canapé en position fœtale, et pleura.

_Emma, pourquoi ! Pourquoi vous être sacrifiée ! **Pensa-t-elle.**_

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom, de façon si naturelle. Et en effet, ça lui semblait naturel. Elle pensait naturellement à elle, comme si une force la guidait vers elle, l'aidait à y voir plus clair. Mais dans l'esprit de la brune, tout était trouble. Elle n'avait pas de magie, ou plutôt, elle ne savait pas comment la faire fonctionner. Elle avait l'habitude de la magie noire, de la magie sombre... mais à Storybroke, c'était différent. Elle n'était plus réellement l'Evil Queen, comme tout le monde le pensait : elle était Regina Mills. Et cette Regina pouvait choisir, DEVAIT choisir. L'espace d'un instant, elle songea à aller voir Rumpelstiltskin afin de récupérer ses pouvoirs. Mais le voulait-elle vraiment ? Voulait-elle vraiment récupérer cette part sombre qui ne la quitterait sans doute plus ? Elle avait promis à Henry qu'elle ferait tout pour faire revenir sa mère. Elle était même prête à mourir... Mais si la magie noire venait à s'emparer d'elle, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire ? Il y a des chances pour qu'elle ne soit plus capable de les sauver... Non. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, elle ne pouvait perdre la confiance d'Henry.

Elle se releva doucement, séchant ses larmes. Et alla chercher une nouvelle bougie qu'elle plaça sur la table basse devant elle.

**R** : Allume-toi bougie ! Bon sang !

Toujours rien. Elle perdait patience... Mais pour Henry il le fallait... Oui, pour Henry... ou...

_Emma... **soupira-t-elle.**_

Et la lumière fut.


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'étrange lien

**Encore une fois, je suis contente de voir que vous suivez mon histoire. Certes, j'écris pour moi... parce que ça me plaît, parce que je ship le SwanQueen. Mais c'est surtout pour vous que j'écris. Parce que j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir et j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de bien.  
**

**Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je suis pas mal les épisodes, je suis l'histoire disons. Mais... j'y ajoute quelques petites choses qui n'y sont pas. Et ne vous en faites pas (vous allez d'ailleurs le voir), je suis également ma propre voie ! Alors... Enjoy ?  
**

* * *

_**E**__ : Réveille-toi ! __**Dit-elle à sa mère, inconsciente. **_

_**? **__: Vous avez besoin d'aide ?_

_**E**__ : Qui êtes-vous ? _

_**? **__: Une amie. _

_L'inconnue s'approcha d'elle, sortant de l'ombre, et Emma pu y voir une femme d'un certain âge aux cheveux châtains tirant sur le roux sortir. _

_**?**__ : Je m'appelle Cora. __**Dit-elle en un sourire. **_

Cora s'était approchée des jeunes femmes et examinait Snow. Celle-ci, toujours endormie, n'avait pas bougé.

**Emma** : Est-ce qu'elle va s'en remettre ?

**Cora** : Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va s'en sortir.

**E** : Où sommes-nous ?

**Co** : Eh bien... C'est une petite île prétendant être un refuge selon nos geôliers.

**E** : Un refuge ? Contre quoi ?

**Co** : Le monde est dangereux, enfin... ce qu'il en reste.

**E** : Il n'ont pas le droit... On n'a rien fait... **Dit-elle en murmurant presque.**

**Co** : Moi non plus,** lui répondit Cora en souriant doucement.**

**E** : Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

**Co** : Je suis là... à cause de quelque chose... que ma fille a fait. Le sort qui a ravagé ce monde ? C'est elle qui l'a jeté.

**E** : Regina... Vous êtes la mère de Regina ?!

**Co** : Oui mais... vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. La pomme tombe parfois loin du pommier.

Douce métaphore pensa Emma. Les pommes... le pommier...

Certes Cora semblait inoffensive mais... quelque chose n'allait pas, elle dégageait une aura négative. Et sans pouvoir expliquer comment, elle se méfier.

**Co** : Vous venez de l'autre monde ? Comment êtes-vous venue ?

**Snow** : Emma !

Emma se retourna vers sa mère qui se relevait péniblement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Cora qu'elle fut interrompue par la brune.

**S** : Non... **souffla-t-elle en voyant la femme devant elle. **

**Co** : Oh, Snow, tu es enfin réveillée !

Sans préter attention à la mère de Regina, Snow se retourna et regarda sa fille droit dans les yeux.

**S** : Aussi méchante que Regina puisse être, cette femme est pire.

**Co** : Snow... Douce Snow, je t'en prie... Crois-moi. Tout ce qu'elle ta dit était faux. Je veux juste vous aider.

Emma ne savait plus qui croire. Certes elle se méfiait de Cora mais dans le fond... elle savait qu'elle avait tort sur une chose : la pomme ne tombe JAMAIS loin du pommier. Et si elle avait pu voir quelque chose de positif en Regina, alors peut-être... oui... peut-être que sa mère l'avait en elle également ?

**E** : Ecoutons-la... **murmura-t-elle à sa mère.**

**S** : Emma, lui **répondit-elle sèchement. **

**E** : Okay... Ecoute, là on est au fond d'un trou, on n'a pas d'autres options ! Et Henry est à Storybroke, avec Regina !

**Co** : Qui est... Henry ?

**E** : Mon fils... et celui de Regina... Disons que c'est compliqué.

**S** : Ne lui parle pas ! **La secoua sa mère. **

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un garde les interpella. Elles allaient être reçues par le « chef » de la bande de réfugiés. Qui sait ce qui les attendait ? Elle-même avait peur. Elle s'inquiétait pour Henry, elle se demandait comment elle pourrait se sortir d'ici mais elle savait qu'elle y arriverait, qu'elles y arriveraient.

**S** : Pourquoi ne m'écoutes-tu jamais ? **Lui dit-elle, sur le chemin. **

**E** : Ecoute, je cherchais un moyen de rentrer. J'aurais pu la gérer.

**S** : Wow. N'en soit pas si sûre ! J'ai vécu ici Emma, tu sais. Je connais ce monde, et surtout ses dangers !

**E** : C'est pour ça que tu as sauté dans le portail ? Car tu savais que je serais perdue ici ?

**S **: Non... Je suis venue pour être avec toi !

Emma lui sourit doucement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer avec sa mère. De plus, celle-ci avait raison : elle connaissait ce monde, elle y avait vécu pendant des années...

**S** : Lancelot ?!

Emma se retourna pour voir à qui s'adressait sa mère. Un jeune homme

**Lancelot** : Snow ?!

Et ils coururent l'un vers l'autre pour s'enlacer, comme de vieux amis qui se retrouvent après tant d'années.

Décontenancée, la blonde les regardait.

**L** : Si j'avais su que vous étiez les prisonnières de Mulan, je vous aurais fait libérer ! S'il te plaît... pardonne-moi...

**S** : Bien entendu.

**E** : Lancelot ? Sérieux ?!

**S** : C'est un vieil ami à moi ! On peut lui faire confiance !

Et cette fois encore... Emma n'en était pas si sure. Pourtant, ils s'installèrent néanmoins avec l'homme en armure, et commencèrent à manger. Ds choses plus ou moins intéressantes : de la chimère...

Pendant qu'Emma mangeait, sa mère parlait avec Lancelot. Mais à un moment, quelque chose l'interpela.

**L** : Les ogres sont revenus.

**E** : Les ogres ?! Comme Jack et le Haricot magique ?

**S** : Tu confonds avec les géants.

**L** : Les ogres sont bien pires que les géants. Donc on vit sur cette île, en sécurité... S'il te plaît Snow, restez ici. Il n'y a plus de portail de toute façon.

**S** : Peut-être que si, il y a forcément un moyen.

**E** : Ah oui ?

**L** : Où ça ? **Dit-il d'un air intéressé.**

**S** : Ecoute... Il y a Cora. Je ne parle pas de mes plans à voix haute. Elle est puissante.

**L** : Plus maintenant, la coupa Lancelot. Le sort lui a ôté ses pouvoirs. Mais, avec sa réputation, nous avons préféré l'enfermer.

**S** : Je me tais quand même. Mais... crois-moi, j'ai peut-être une solution. Accepte, laisse-nous partir.

Cette fois, Emma était fière de sa mère. Elle était fière de sa méfiance car elle, n'avait pas du tout confiance en Lancelot.

**L** : D'accord mais à une condition, laissez mon meilleur soldat, Mulan, vous défendre. **Leur dit-elle en montrant la jeune guerrière qui arrivait vers eux.**

**E** : Nous sommes assez grandes pour nous défendre nous-mêmes.

**S** : Marché conclu !** La coupa-t-elle.** Merci, Lancelot, d'avoir toujours veillé sur moi.

Une nouvelle fois, Emma lui jeta un regard plein de reproches mais ne s'y opposa pas. Et c'est ainsi qu'elles partirent à la recherche du « plan » de sa mère. Néanmoins, la blonde se retourna une dernière fois vers Lancelot, qui souriait.

_Emma... __**entendit-elle à son oreille**_

_R-Regina, __**pensa-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux**_

Et à cet instant, elle su qu'il n'était pas fiable, que Lancelot n'était pas fiable. En entendant la voix de l'ex-maire de Storybroke, elle ressenti un pouvoir, le pouvoir qu'elle avait perdu en changeant de monde : elle savait qu'il mentait. Puis, elle sentit un parfum, un doux parfum, celui de la pomme. Regina...

Elle décida d'en parler plus tard à sa mère, jugeant le moment inapproprié, d'autant plus qu'il les avait laissées s'en aller. Elle ne pouvait donc pas remettre en cause Lancelot maintenant.

Elle continua donc de marcher avec les deux jeunes femmes, mais elle ressenti un pincement au cœur. Regina... Elle lui avait parlé, elle ne savait pas comment mais elle savait qu'elle l'avait entendue, elle savait que c'était vraiment elle, vraiment ses mots. Et son prénom dans la bouche de la brune, lui redonna la force de s'en sortir. Et puis, elle pensait à elle. Et étrangement, ça la rassurait : on ne l'avait pas déjà oubliée, elle, la « nouvelle » de Storybroke.

Merci... **murmura Emma en portant une main à son cœur. Elle murmura ce mot si bat que personne ne l'avait entendue.**

**/  
**

**Regina** : Enfin...

La brune était soulagée : la bougie s'était allumée et la flamme brillait intensément, comme si elle ne pourrait jamais se consumer. Elle brillait, brillait et brillait encore, de manière hypnotique. Elle aurait pu la regarder des heures, savourant le triomphe de la magie retrouvée. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas autant de temps à perdre, elle avait un but, elle avait fait tout ça dans un seul but : sauver les deux jeunes femmes prisonnières de Fairy Tale Land. Elle avait beau avoir réussi à allumer la flamme, rien ne prouvait que ce n'était pas une erreur, tout comme la tapisserie avec Charming...

Et en parlant du « prince », le voilà qui débarque chez Regina, sans ménagement, enfonçant presque la porte comme s'il allait affronter un dragon. La jeune femme, encore tremblante de l'effort fourni, se leva de son canapé et le regarda, les bras croisés.

**R** : Puis-je me permettre de vous demander ce que vous faites là, Charming ?! **Elle le toisa du regard et vit qu'il portait une épée.** Et avec... ça ?!

**C **: Je me suis préparé au pire, notre dernière discussion n'était pas des plus calmes et je me souviens bien de ma proximité avec le mur Regina !

**R **: Je m'en souviens également, et si vous ne voulez pas que cela recommence, je vous conseille de vous en aller immédiatement !

**C **: Vous ne me faites pas peur... Et vous savez quoi ? Je pense que ce petit tour n'était qu'une anomalie, une « chance » de votre côté. Je pense que vous n'avez plus vos pouvoirs. **Lui répondit-il en souriant.**

**R **: Peut-être avez-vous raison « mon Prince », peut-être avez-vous tort ! Mais prendrez-vous le risque ?

**C** : Écoutez. Il soupira. Vous ne me portez pas dans votre cœur, et c'est parfaitement réciproque. Mais nous avons un but commun : les sauver. Je veux retrouver ma femme et ma fille !

Regina réfléchit un instant. Aussi arrogant et entêté était-il, il avait raison. Ils souhaitaient atteindre le même but. Alors à quoi cela servait de se battre contre lui ? Elle devait réserver ses forces pour sauver les jeunes femmes, et réaliser la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Henry.

**R** : Très bien. Vous avez raison. Excusez-moi...

**C** : Je... Hum... Très bien. **Lui répondit-il, un peu sous le choc. Regina ? S'excuser ? C'était... Vraiment... Étrange et anormal. Essayait-elle vraiment de changer ?** Je suis venu vous voir parce que j'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être une idée pour les sortir de là.

L'ex-maire le regarda un instant puis s'écarta, l'invitant à s'assoir sur son canapé. Faisant de même, elle se prit à regarder la flamme tandis que lui, soupirait, désespéré.

Elle devait l'admettre, cette situation aurait pu être réjouissante : Charming était désespéré, Snow White n'était pas morte MAIS elle avait disparu, et Emma n'était plus là pour lui prendre Henry. Et pourtant, elle se sentait encore moins heureuse qu'avant l'accident. Avec le temps, et sans doute grâce à Henry, elle se surprenait à ne plus en vouloir à Snow. Certes, Daniel était mort à cause d'elle... mais... ce n'était qu'une enfant, comme Henry. Et comment blâmer une enfant qui croit bien faire ? Quant à Emma... elle était la mère biologique d'Henry. Elle ne l'avait pas élevé mais elle n'en restait pas moins importante, et si elle ne l'avait pas élevé, c'était pour son bien, pour qu'il ait une vie meilleure... et ce courage touchait Regina. Elle se disait parfois qu'Emma avait été une meilleure mère en l'abandonnant qu'elle en l'élevant...

Non, Regina n'aimait guère cette situation et elle ferait tout pour y remédier. Mais encore fallait-il une brillante idée... et ça, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Tandis qu'ils réfléchissaient tous les deux, le temps passait et Charming tournait en rond.

**R** : Bien... Je souhaite vous aider, sincèrement, pour Henry, pour vous tous. Mais mes pouvoirs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient...

**C** : Pourtant le chapeau ! Vous avez réussi à faire fonctionner le chapeau ! **La coupa-t-il.**

**R** : Certes mais... il y avait autre chose... **Lui répondit-elle, sans mentionner Emma.** Et je ne sais pas comment les récupérer. Avant que vous ne m'interrompiez plutôt brutalement, je m'entrainais. Je vais donc continuer... et s'ils reviennent, je vous contacterai.

James voulu intervenir quand soudain, il s'arrêta en fixant Regina...

_Merci... **entendit-elle au creux de son oreille.**_

Elle écarquilla les yeux... comme sous le choc. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait entendu la voix d'Emma. Elle l'avait entendue murmurer à son oreille et elle savait que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours... Non. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle était connectée à Emma... elle ne savait pas comment, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni quand cela se manifestait mais elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Peut-être était-ce à cause d'Henry... Elle ne savait pas et elle s'en fichait car elle ressentait une chaleur au creux de ses mains.

**C** : Vous...

L'interrompant, Regina fit un geste vers la bougie, qui s'éteignit aussitôt. Fascinée, elle recommença une nouvelle fois et la bougie s'alluma.

**R** : Il semblerait que mon problème soit temporairement résolu Charming.

**C** : Mais comment...

**R**: Je ne sais pas, mentit la brune. Mais il faut que nous préparions d'urgence un portail afin de les ramener. Je pense que le puits fera une source idéale pour le portail. Quant à elles... Je...

Elle s'arrêta, visiblement gênée. Pour que les deux jeunes femmes puissent être ramenées, il fallait qu'elles fassent un portail, à FairyTale Land, et il leur fallait de la magie... et pire, il fallait qu'elles en aient l'idée, et que le portail soit ouvert des deux côtés en même temps. Ils étaient donc dans l'obligation de les contacter mais cela était impossible... Sauf si... Sauf si Regina utilisait cette connexion avec Emma dans ce but. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas en parler à Charming, inconsciemment, elle voulait garder ce "lien" pour elle et elle seule.

**C** : Oui ?

**R** : Je souhaite de tout cœur que... de leur côté, tout se passe bien, pour que nous puissions les ramener saines et sauves ! Maintenant, allez vous occuper des autres, je suppose qu'ils attendent tous un miracle de la part de leur "valeureux prince", **dit-elle dans un sarcasme.** Ne leur parlez pas de notre "plan". Mais trouvez un moyen de les distraire, je suis certaine que vous vous en chargerez à la perfection ! Je me charge de trouver les ressources nécessaires à la création du portail.

**C** : Bien, prévenez-moi quand vous aurez tout rassemblé, que je puisse vous aider... **Lui répondit-il froidement, retrouvant le ton sarcastique et la froideur de l'Evil Queen.** En attendant, je m'occupe d'Henry, et de la ville.

Il lui fit un signe de tête et partit, la laissant ruminer sa dernière phrase sur Henry. Néanmoins, elle se ressaisit et réfléchit à la situation. Satisfaite mais légèrement effrayée, Regina se rendit compte du fait qu'elle n'était pas certaine de retrouver cette connexion avec Emma, ni de pouvoir communiquer avec la jolie blonde. Elle n'était même pas certaine de pouvoir choisir ce que la blonde pouvait entendre ou non. Il lui faudrait trouver des explications... Et une seule personne, à part elle, en savait long sur la magie. Elle prit donc son manteau et s'en alla discuter avec le propriétaire d'une certaine boutique.

* * *

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas, une nouvelle fois, à me laisser des reviews ! Ça me fait plaisir et c'est encourageant (ou pas xD) !**


End file.
